


Gray and Natsu: Underground Mayhem

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime, Drugs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mayhem, Underground, code, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: A casual visit of Natsu at Gray’s turns into a felonious adventure deep underground.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 4





	Gray and Natsu: Underground Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Side story of “Gray and Natsu: Fuck Buddies Code”. Read their other misadventures there.

Natu: Hey man! What are you doing?

Gray: Just some improvements to my closet.

N: Whoa, I didn’t expect that from you!

G: Really? You’ve seen me wearing those on a regular basis!

N: But I thought you bought those already like that!

G: Often, but I think it’s lame and wasteful to dump good or slightly torn clothes, just to replace them with new pre-torn ones.

Gray was cutting the long sleeves of a pair of used jeans to turn them into denim shorts. Next to it, he had a t-shirt which he had just cut the sleeves, to turn it into a ghetto sleeveless shirt.

G: Our clothing is not that different.

N: Yeah, but my clothes just fall apart on their own and I don’t attempt to make them more fashionable, haha!

G: It takes a minute, saves me money, and helps the planet. For example, look at those trousers, they are almost new, but with the dryer, they got specially shrunk from the lower end, getting way too skinny. I am not wearing them anymore as trousers, but as casual, even beach shorts.

N: Those will look good on you, very authentic.

G: Don’t try to fool me, if you turn and I ask you what I am wearing, you won’t be able to tell. You just don’t notice what I am wearing.

N: Because I am totally drawn to your spectacular body shape, and any clothes between you and me are just a hassle.

G: Yeah, you have never shown real interest in any roleplay or dressing fetish… And I really enjoy those.

N: Gray, my love, you have all the fetishes I know, and you know so many more. I am just happy to follow your crazes and you pushing me more and more to the thrilling, unknown and potentially dangerous.

By the way, do you have any plans for today?

G: Not really, you just texted me asking if I was doing something and if you could join me, and you joined me. But I can figure something out if you can’t.

N: I am all ears.

G: How about we go running somewhere new? I know a place I haven’t shared with you yet. Let me a minute to finish this, I change clothes and we go. You can use one of my running shorts and t-shit if you want.

N: I am already a bit sweaty and those sneakers will work.

G: Doesn’t matter, you will be more comfortable with something made to run.

Gray handed Natsu -his favourite bro, his fuck buddy, his best friend, his confident- hi-tech spandex-full running gear and they went outside.

A few minutes to warm up and stretch, and they were ready to run, fast! They ran along the seaside promenade, crossed an industrial area and entered the forest, towards the hills.

N (breathing hard): I wasn’t expecting to run for this long!

G: Are you tired, do you want to pause?

N: Maybe later, let’s keep moving.

G: Ok, whenever you want we stop. It’s a bit far, and I didn’t want to take too long to arrive. Don’t worry, fifteen more minutes and we arrive.

After twenty more minutes of trail running through rough paths, they descended to a tree-covered sunken pit of the forest. They cross several no entry, danger and private property signs and chains. They were flushed and covered in sweat, but they made it in a record time.

N: Should I be worried about the signs?

G: No, I’ve been here before and it’s fine.

N: Recently?

G: A few years ago. Do you like it, are you excited?

N: I am excited, but not in a good way.

G: Don’t pop your pants just yet, trust me, it’s gonna be cool.

Natsu and Gray arrive at a rocky wall with a boarded up mine entrance. The graffiti wall has been broken into, and a big opening reveals an inky black underground void. Close to it, the remains of corroded railways, abandoned old timey machinery, empty bottles and trash. 

Gray explains to Natsu that it was an abandoned mine. It had been like that for decades now.

N: What did you come here for?

G: Just to hang out, camp for a few days, drink beer, smoke, maybe shoot some cans…

N: Shooting cans? With what? I didn’t expect that from you.

G: I wasn’t really into that, but one of my friends had a shotgun, and I fired a couple of cans once. To be honest, it was a bit of a dark time for me. My friends were a bit underground and kinda anarchist, so we came here with plenty of beers, weed and other drugs and hung out for days, completely isolated from society.

N: For days? Didn't you get bored? Plus, how many years ago? You weren’t a kid to be camping around for days doing nothing.

G: Well Natsu, as I told you, I am not very proud of those days. Picture complete anarchism and hedonism, no rules at all; youngsters denying any social convention and any hope for a future. We drank and got high, explored the forest and the mines and fucked all the time and everywhere. It was almost liberating, no expectations from others nor myself. But I wasn’t into it, at least not as much as my friends. I did expect a future and I did have some self respect. I didn’t do hard drugs nor unprotected sex.

N: OMG

G: Yep, it was quite hardcore… you gotta think that we were drinking beers around a campfire and two of my friends started doing anal while munching a sandwich. Someone pooped next to us while we ate. Someone even passed out with a needle stuck in the arm while someone else was blowing him, but the party didn’t stop at that point and he followed with anal.

N: Ok Gray, thank you for the info, but I don’t want to know more. Those latter details weren’t necessary at all, and I am enjoying this excursion less and less by the minute.

G: Fine, enough of sleazy details and let’s get inside. Use your phone flashlight.

Natsu was afraid, but he followed Gray anyway. They went through the break in the wall and immediately inside, they stepped on more trash and a strong smell of pee.

N: My god! How many people have peed here?!

G: Quite a lot, several times, for a long time. But ignore the smell and watch your step. Specially be careful with the needles!

N: I wasn’t planning to get hepatitis here… fuck it Gray! That’s crazy and has no point!

G: Just be careful, we walk around a bit and we come back.

The entrance led to a spacious gallery and continued to a long corridor, with rusty railways on the floor. Bats hung from the cavernous ceiling. The sound of dripping water echoed in the darkness.

G: How much battery left?

N: 60%

G: We are good.

Gray and Natsu arrived at a point where the mine splitted. In the middle, a deep hole surrounded by some grating. Chains, cables and some mining gear were around. Grotty graffiti covered the walls.

G: Ok, be very careful now, this is a mine shaft. If you fall through, it is over.

N: What is it?

G: It’s kind of an elevator. A vertical well to connect levels across the mine.

N: I guess, if someone came here to paint all those walls, it isn’t that dangerous.

G: Believe me it is. We look around, throw something through it and come back.

Gray picked up an old mining lamp and threw it down the mine shaft. Instants of silence followed by distant crash sounds until they stopped hearing it.

G: Whoa! I bet it’s deep man! Scary! I am sure there is more than one corpse disposed of here.

Gray advanced a bit more through a side gallery. Behind a door, there was an office, with a couple of desk chairs, papers and more old timey trash. The walls, still covered with graffiti.

G: Don’t get behind Natsu! Look at that, it’s quite cool! The floor is flat, nothing too worrisome in the way!

Natsu joined Gray, leaving behind the distant and dim light of the entrance. Gray turned off his light.

G: Turn off yours, we gotta save it. Don’t wanna get lost here!

Gray was sitting on a desk chair and quickly gripped Natsu.

G: Geezuh, Krist, fuck! You smell awesome! Let me sniff your pheromones boy!

Gray touched up and fondled Natsu, he was hard already. On the other hand, Natsu wasn’t that thrilled, but held strong on Gray's buff and sweaty body.

N: Let’s continue outside?

G: No! We got this far, nobody bothers us here. Let’s have some fun and get back!

N: But it's dark, dirty and scary!

G: Yeah, SCARY COOL!

Gray further fondled Natsu, removing his shirt and slurping the delicious nipples that crowned his muscular pecs. He lowered his pants and got a finger into Natsu’s butthole. Gray knew Natsu wasn’t entirely comfortable to get horny, but some anal teasing made wonders to get the pinkette hard.

G: Alright, relax, get loose, cause I’ll fuck the fear out of you… beacuse in the end, you craved for it. Ooh… you shaved your butthole Natsu… You are such a slut. I’m gonna cream this faghole.

Gray talked very dirty to Natsu, who enjoyed some top-bottom roleplaying ever once in a while.

Gray spat on his fingers and carried on.

G: Oh yeah, open wide that boy pussy.

Natsu was getting hard, and he tried to start to jerk off, but Gray held his hands.

G: Not so fast, I don’t want you to cum before daddy Gray.

N: We fuck and we get out of here, ok?

G: Yeah my love, but for now just enjoy the fuck. Are you fine playing sub today?

N: Oh daddy, I’ve sinned so bad! … by the way, no safeword required today.

G: Good. You know what daddy told you.

Natsu blew Gray for a while, cleaning his sweaty groin and then sat on his rod, swallowing a good length of it with the anus.

Gray held Natsu’s hands to his back, while Natsu rode him, panting and swearing loudly.

N: Damn it, have you heard that?

G: Carry on baby, we are alone here.

N: How often do people come here?

G: Not much, never I guess… keep going baby!

N: Fuck, do you see that?

In complete darkness, the boys quickly saw the reflection of a flashlight. The blinding light pointed at them. A man with a rough voice…

Unknown man: This is a private property.

Natsu, Gray: Shiiiiit nooo!

At best, they were just asked to leave the place, at worst, they would be thrown down the mine shaft or perhaps kidnaped. The man approached and pressed a gun to Natsu’s head and told the guys to follow him. 

G: Sir, we are sorry and we’ll leave the place right away.

Natsu tried to put his tight shirt back on. “Shh, you leave this and both hurry the fuck up, faggots!”

At gunpoint, the man walks the guys out of the mine and makes them lay on his car - an old landrover. There he tied their hands from the back. Natsu tried to escape but the man shooted in the air and pressed the hot gun to Gray’s torso, burning a hole through his shirt and flesh. He screamed “aaah, son of a bitch!”

Man: If you try to escape, I’ll blow up the brains of your boyfriend, slut! And you, keep your mouth shut or next time it will be on your balls.

The man finished tying them up. Gray looked at Natsu in despair and told him “Sorry Natsu”, a tear rolled down his face.

Man: And you know what… you are being a pain in the ass, so I’ll get your favourite medicine. 

The man got from his car cloths and wrapped those around their head and through their mouths so they couldn’t scream. Wait, those weren’t cloths, those were used briefs! A strong smell of sweat and groin invaded their mouths and noses. All that wasn’t regular creep stuff… something profoundly messed up and kinky was going on!

Next, the man grabbed a couple of strap on butt plugs, lowered their pants, spat on them… “alright… open loose those pussies, cause otherwise it’s gonna hurt… but you already know that”... he first inserted Gray “you open quite wide to be the top… at the end you all are sissy bottoms”. He strapped it to his waist and made him lay on the car’s back.

“You go next, bottom boy”. Once finished, he covered the two laying on the car’s back with a big towel and started driving.

During the ride, Natsu noticed that Gray was (still?) hard. “This fucker is always horny, damn it, I think he’s enjoying this! Horny till the very end!”- he thought.

After what seemed like 15 or 20 minutes, the car stopped. They were uncovered and were made to walk to a house surrounded by the forest. Inside, old furniture, trash, tons of empty bottles and tobacco ends, food remains, and a strong smell of weed and pee.

Man: Joey, look what I found fucking raw on the mine! Two young naughty cubs! I bet they can’t wait to snort a line and fuck with us. Come on Joey! Come here, they are handsome.

Man to the boys: After a few warm milkies, you can have pizza.

A young twunk, muscular but at the same time very skinny comes in the room.

Joey: Man! Gray?! Who the fuck are those dudes?

When Gray sees Joey he starts trying to scream and looking him in the eyes, trying to catch his attention as much as possible.

Man: Do you know these two?

Joey: Fuck off Jeff. What the fuck did you do to them.

Jeff: Nothing, they were fucking in my property so they are mine now.

Joey: Untie Gray and his friend. He is an old friend of mine, and a great dude. And the mine is not yours.

Jeff: It’s abandoned and I am going there more often than anybody!

Joey: Sorry guys, Jeff’s not like this. Just that he’s not going through the best days.

Joey and Jeff untied the guys.

Joey: What’s wrong with you Jeff? Gray has my briefs on the mouth!? And his friend yours!? That’s messed up. Did they sign you a consent or something?

Jeff: Mmh… sorry about that.

“I knew the smell recalled me of someone...“ Gray thought.

Joey: Cut it up a bit, will you? You are supposed to sell it, not to have goddamn it all!

Jeff and Joey talked a bit too loud, almost screaming, and her jaws twitched, almost affecting their ability to speech, especially Jeff’s. They moved jittery, from side to side of the room. They were clearly high on stimulants.

Joey was one of the guys Gray used the hang out with near the mine. It wasn’t a surprise to him that he ended up doing the same with a criminal. But that didn’t matter. Joey was their way out and their salvation. In isolated, dark and spooky places, creepy people dwell. And sometimes you get to meet one of those. Gray thought that next time they go on a similar adventure, they should be more careful “and maybe bring a gun, knife or similar insurance”.

Joey excused Jeff again and offered the guys drinks, pizza and drugs, but they refused.

Joey: Come on Gray, and you, what’s your name?!

G: He’s Natsu.

Joey: Natsu, have something, you must be thirsty, plus this motherfucker put my dirty underwear on your frigging mouths! What do you want?

G: Water will be fine.

Joey: Ok, for you a beer, and for you... shirtless Natsu, yeah, another one.

G: Actually, we would also want to remove the strap on butt plugs that Jeff inserted to us…

Joey, screaming and gesturing to Jeff: Man… this is even more messed up! What’s your fucking problem. You got lucky and I know them and are legal, good people. But you cannot go around abducting people. We have a business here. What did you plan on doing with them? Chaining them to the lab bench to make glass, like in Breaking Bad? Or gunning them down and burying the bodies on a pit in the backyard? I’ll tell you… you planned to do one of those, but after fucking them.

Jeff: Joey… calm down, those days have been rough for me, and I need the thing…

Joey: Stop mumbling shit. Gray is cool and kinky as hell. He would probably enjoy some of that if you asked him and consent something together. Look! He’s even getting hard while removing your fetish toys, but you cannot stop doing weird shit and fucking shit up over and over again. 

Gray: Haha, we leave your stuff here… and it is getting late for us, so we should get going.

Joey: Calm down, Jeff will keep it cool for now on. Sit down and finish enjoying the beers.

It was a cheap bad beer, the same “but hey, bad beer is still beer” Gray, Joey and their anarcho-punk friends used to drink.

Joey accompanied the guys to the couch and they sat down and drank the beers. Jeff awkwardly sat down next to them on the couch, not saying anything, but staring at them as the creep he was. “Was he borderline retared? did the drugs melted his brain so bad that now he was handicapped? a combo of the previous and a sex criminal?” - Gray asked himself.

They emptied the cans of beer and our protagonists pointed again that it was time for them to go. They planned to leave that place by any means available, so by foot, but Joey offered to drive them home. They accepted it, they hadn’t really any other choice.

They got on the old land rover and Joey gave them a bumpy ride through the forest. He drove way too fast and careless -he seemed badshit high on drugs.

Joey: So Gray, what have you been doing lately? I had no news about you in years!

G: Not much, just living, I finished my degree and found a job. I’m kind of dating Natsu.

Joey: Good, very good. Nice, the good stuff! I’m glad you are doing well. Me myself, right now, I’m fine. We have some good business on hands, but we gotta make it grow… and sometimes it’s hard. And Jeff… well, you have seen him. He’s just a disaster. But well, he has the place in the forest and gets the job done more than half of the time… and you know what… in this world there is nothing perfect.

G: I am happy for you Joey! Are you dating someone?

Joey: I wouldn’t say dating… I fuck a couple of my dealers when they come for the glass, but there’s no compromise. Times have changed. Now weed is mainstream, and coke for people with boats, so we gotta move on you know… you understand? You guys are too quiet. Do you?

G: Yes of course we do.

N: Yep.

Joey: Well Gray… you know you and I are real buddies, friends forever… I know Jeff screwed up hard today, but I would prefer if you didn’t tell anyone. Do I have your word, and your friend’s?

G: Well Joey, we are still shocked, and the first thing we want to do is get home and forget about all that.

Joey: That’s the best you can do. … Alright, we are almost there… you said you live in an apartment block near the industrial park right?

G: Yeah, like three blocks from here.

Joey: There?

G: Exactly! 

They arrive at a street near the industrial park.

Joey: Nice I guess, I used to live near here. Someday we can meet up. I see you keep as buff and hot as always Gray, those years really improved you man! Your boyfriend is also very handsome. One day we can have some drinks, smoke weed and fuck a bunch if you are up to. You know I know how to have fun!

G: Thank you for the ride Joey and take care. We get down here, bye bye!

Joey went away and Natsu and Gray were finally alone. Gray and Natsu looked at each other and hugged passionately. Gray shed a tear and further embraced Natsu.

G: I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say. It could have ended terribly bad.

N: I don’t know what to think, but this time shit’s gone too far.

G: I guess this time I both put us in trouble and out of it though.

N: Hey, not so fast, it’s already dark and we are next to the industrial park, were murder happens on a regular basis. Be thankful if we arrive at home keeping phones and wallets.

G: Don’t worry much about it, you go shirtless and we look like we have already been robbed! By the way… do you want to go fuck in the skate park? I bet we can find someone to participate or at least look!

N: Geezuh Gray! You are sick, really!

G: It was a joke man! By the way, you stay the night at my place right?

N: At this point I will.

G: We can order pizza, I think we have earned it today… and with this I think we can buy pizza for weeks!

Gray showed Natsu a bunch of bags with weed that he had stolen from the house and hid in his underwear.

N: Gray! You had time for this?! You are the worst, unique! A propos, how is your gunpoint burn doing?

G: It hurts a bit, but I don’t think it’s serious.

N: I think it will leave a mark. We should go to see a doctor or at least to a pharmacy. It could get infected.

G: No, it’s fine. I’ll clean and cover it for the moment.

N: Do you plan to make a complaint? Should we?

G: I don’t know, but I guess we should. I think we could think about what to do tomorrow. Maybe put a report that some creepy guy followed and probed us…

N: At the very least. Should we worry about the butt plugs the dude inserted into us? Were those clean?

G: I hope they were… I think mine was silicon. Anyway, let’s get you a shirt and have dinner.

Our main characters finally arrived at Gray’s apartment safe and almost sound, ending likely his wildest adventure to date.

//End//

  
  



End file.
